


十二平均律

by Alkaidstar



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaidstar/pseuds/Alkaidstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>古典乐paro。钢琴手×小提琴手的火包友关系。<br/>比起礼猿更像是宗像在描述伏见。隐很多美猿。<br/>其实，作者是个乐盲。标题什么的，也是随便取的……希望巴赫迷不要来追杀我。</p>
    </blockquote>





	十二平均律

**Author's Note:**

> 古典乐paro。钢琴手×小提琴手的火包友关系。  
> 比起礼猿更像是宗像在描述伏见。隐很多美猿。  
> 其实，作者是个乐盲。标题什么的，也是随便取的……希望巴赫迷不要来追杀我。

十二平均律

车子刚从机场开出来，宗像就接到伏见的电话。  
“回国了？”  
“嗯。怎么消息这么灵通？”  
“推特。”  
宗像捂住电话，看一眼助理。助理忙着超一辆SUV，没空理他。宗像贴近话筒。“是怎样的推特。”  
“啧，您可真是，被偷拍了自己不知道吗。——那个目击者还夸你的领针好品味。”伏见装出少女情怀的声音，“「一直伴随着他，不晓得是不是恋人的信物呢」。”  
“很抱歉要让她失望了。只是在伦敦的古典市场淘到的。”  
“是啊，宗像先生如果有恋人，世界都要毁灭了。”伏见毫不留情地调侃，“一个半小时后见。”  
“正好，一起去吃个饭。我很想吃点合口味的东西呢。”  
“谁是为了吃饭来见你的。”伏见单方面挂断了电话。  
宗像利用不多的时间冲了凉，仔细刮干净胡子。旅馆洗手间的镜子和灯光多少有点毛病，对他这种视力不好的人影响颇严重。然后他用专门的工具修整齐指甲，去掉指缘的死皮。之前拍广告时听取了化妆师的建议，入手了工具做手部保养。钢琴手多少应重视自己的工作用具。  
门铃响起，宗像去开门。伏见穿着便服，短外套搭配条纹衫，看上去就像普通的大学生。他一脚踢掉骑士靴，抓住宗像的前襟。  
“用新姿势吧？”  
还是一样直奔主题。  
两人在半个月没人睡的大床上翻来滚去。每次宗像都几乎抽出整根，再深深顶回去。伏见双腿夹住宗像的腰，在他插入的时刻配合地向前送。宗像听见伏见的呻吟交织他自己低沉的喘息，还有床板发出的颤声。算不得什么美妙的声音。  
完事后宗像去卫生间洗净，顺手收拾起伏见随便丢在地板上的衣裤。伏见的头发散发出香波的味道，修长柔韧的身材展成一个高音音符。情潮早已从他身上退却，他白皙的像月光。宗像欣赏了一阵，拉过被子给他盖上，轻手轻脚从旅行箱里摸出乐谱，读起来。  
读了几页，伏见突然惊醒。“嗯……”他抱怨着，“腿都软了。”  
“还没休息够就醒来的缘故。继续睡吧。”  
“不睡了。”伏见踢了被子，抓住宗像坐起身。“饿肚子。”他微微笑道，“不是说，要吃饭？”

宗像的助理提前在意大利餐厅订好了位子。宗像照旧穿西服，别着那枚被人认成恋人信物的银质领针。伏见还是那身便服，破洞牛仔裤上的银链在灯光下闪闪发亮。两人共坐一桌，如同年轻有为的兄长招待顽劣不端的弟弟，谈些非谈不可的事，同时略尽家人责任一般。或者更糟糕的联想。好在餐厅足够高档清静，没人会说三道四。  
宗像用银叉卷起刚好一口分量的细面条，送入口中。伏见要了吉他面，大口大口尽情吃着，与对面桌小心翼翼切羊排的约会情侣相比，毫无仪态可言。  
伏见注意到宗像的目光，用餐巾将嘴角的酱汁拭去。“有什么可看的？”  
“上次的宴会上，你的用餐礼仪很好的啊。”  
伏见嗤之以鼻。“那种地方，从来吃不饱。在你面前，我用不着掩饰什么。”  
“说的也是。”这话听得宗像颇为舒坦，虽然说话的人未必有什么深意。他端起酒杯，抿了一口酒，看伏见暴力地对付那条鲈鱼。

“啊啊，布丁真不错。”伏见伸展双臂，两脚错落着在马路边缘走成一条直线。  
“送你回去？”宗像真心实意地问。  
“你当在约会吗。”伏见白他一眼，“我想在外面晃晃。”  
“不介意。”晚风扑在宗像的脸上，暖洋洋的，带点青草和腐殖质的气味，吹得他很舒服。  
伏见拉过宗像的臂弯，笑的狡黠，“好啊，宗像先生，我带你去一个好地方。”  
宗像微微纳闷，伏见很少在两个人的时候用敬称叫他。他还没反应过来，伏见一把拉住他的领巾，力度过大，宗像整个人都扑了过去。  
“这个不行，给我解下来。还有外套也脱掉！”

拐进越来越窄的小巷子，宗像打量着墙壁上的涂鸦、还有左右纹身熊猫眼圈满臂的年轻人，对将要去的地方心里多少有了数。伏见的裤链响个不停，哗啷哗啷。  
同伏见开始关系时，宗像多少听闻过对方的传言，他并没上心。像他们一样从小就以乐器和音律为中心生活的人，长大后难免会对同龄人早已沉迷过的玩乐感兴趣。人又年轻，趁精力充沛，适当玩一玩没什么不妥。  
倒是伏见先来问他。  
“不在意吗？”他微微笑着，“今天，善条大叔跟你谈了吧。”  
宗像照自己的想法说了。伏见弯下腰，笑的上不来气。  
“你这人真奇怪。优等生的你，没有想对我说教的意思吗？在意的地方总有的吧。”  
宗像想了想。“不用药？”  
“不用。那玩意使得大脑迟钝。”  
“酒？”  
“多了没意思。烟也不抽，讨厌那味道。”  
“没什么了。少通宵。自己注意身体。”  
伏见噗嗤笑出声。“放心，绝不至于把奇怪的病传给你。”  
“我不是那个意思……”  
“嗯，知道了知道了。”看样子伏见确实毫不在意。  
“话说回来，”宗像换了个姿势，揽住伏见的腰拉进怀里。“有点好奇，你为什么会选择这样做。”  
伏见懒洋洋地缩起身体。“没有特别的理由。既不是魔鬼父母，也没有不正经的老师。”  
“欺凌事件？”  
“怎么可能。”  
“交友不慎？”  
宗像第一次见伏见露出这种浅淡的，好似透明的笑容。“嘛，可以这样说。……现在、已经离开了。”  
“……抱歉。”  
“没事。又不是因为你。”  
宗像想想措辞。“伏见君，如果现在这是我可以做到的事情，在你厌倦之前，我都会陪着你。你感情丰富的时候，恋爱游戏，我也是可以陪你玩的。”  
“少来。”伏见啧舌，“从你嘴巴里，我可不想听到什么「即使没有回应也可以，让我默默地思慕着你」之类的鬼话。恶心透顶。”  
所以，只要行动就好了？  
是啊，你是行动派呢。  
伏见拉着宗像，一路挤进密集的人群。浓郁的人的气味冲进宗像的鼻腔，他们陷入人肉海洋中央，肢体胡乱碰撞，像鱼群中的两条鱼，不由自主跟着人浪漂浮。  
摇滚乐响起的一瞬宗像下意识地捂住双耳，见伏见被人流挤得东倒西歪，又放下手，用身体护住伏见。音响质量差，杂音刺得宗像脑袋疼。伏见随着节拍甩头，如鱼得水的模样。宗像抬头看舞台，台上的女主音指甲和嘴唇都涂得血红，叉开两条裹着破洞黑丝袜的腿。  
一首歌的中途伏见把宗像拉过去亲吻。他的动作很夸张，眼睛都闭上了，像是完全投入进去。宗像听见尖叫、周围人起哄的口哨、女主音撕裂的歌声回荡在充满灰尘的空气里。

I love you baby, and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby, to warm the lonely night  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say

伏见松开宗像时，镜球投下的银色光斑落在他的长睫毛上，闪闪发亮。他朝着宗像的耳朵大喊。  
“我一直想这么干！”  
他歇斯底里地笑。宗像沉默地抓紧伏见的肩，以免他砸到前面两个胖女孩。  
宗像踩着满地的杂物，被人潮拥着跌跌撞撞出门，双耳嗡嗡作响。等他抱着外套爬上台阶，伏见早拦住一辆接近满员的出租车，俯身跟司机说了几句，拉开车门。  
“你和姑娘们一起走。”  
宗像坐进车内，还没来得及说话，伏见砰一声甩上车门，车子便发动了。女孩们叽叽喳喳谈论着演奏。宗像回过头，伏见的身影已经消失在人群之中。

次日宗像发现领巾上的领针不见了。他翻遍口袋，家里也找过了，一无所获。  
他打电话给伏见。  
“也许是掉在储物柜里了。”伏见的声音充满睡意，“或者，你去那片街区的当铺碰碰运气。别一个人去。”  
宗像想问为什么，伏见的声音又响起来。“不然，我带你去找。”  
“不用麻烦了。并非十分重要的东西。”  
“——因为，并没有纪念意义吧。”  
“是这样呢。如果是重要的东西，一定会拼尽全力找回。”  
听声音，伏见翻了个身。“没有丢重要的东西真是太好了。”  
“目前来说，并不存在那样的东西，所以也无从丢起。”  
“唉，是吗。”  
宗像听出一点不同以往的情绪来。“伏见君，弄丢了重要的东西吗？”  
“已经无所谓了。……重要的东西啊，丢了是找不回来的。”  
“——伏见君。”  
伏见大声打了个呵欠。“我睡了。”  
听筒里传来收线的声音。

再次听到伏见的声音时，宗像的乐谱刚巧读到最后一页。  
“说起来，我还从来没去过伏见君那里呢。”  
“干吗在意这种事，又不是谈恋爱。”伏见轻快的声音里混着呼呼的风声。“那么想去的话，来音大后面那条街接我吧。我没开车。”  
宗像望一眼窗外的天色。“一个人晃到这么晚。”  
“啧，说教省省吧。担心我吗？那就快来接我啊。”  
伏见抱着一堆乐谱钻进车子，凑近宗像。“这么快就换了新的？”  
“你告诉我的当铺里淘来的。”宗像也低头看了眼胸前镶紫水晶的银领针。“柜台里大多是些唬人的劣等品。不过我问的时候，他们拿出这个来。我还淘到一个蓝闪蝶胸针，和一对镶月光石的袖扣。”  
伏见微微睁大眼睛。“你一个人去的？”  
“拜托了善条先生同去。”  
“——你们戴墨镜了吧。”  
宗像眨了眨眼睛。“你怎么猜到的。”  
伏见开始大笑，笑的前仰后合，眉目间露出些微年少时分纯真的神情。宗像迟疑片刻，轻轻拉过伏见与他接吻。两个人轻轻柔柔地交换了彼此的唾液，伏见难得很听话，静静坐在宗像膝上闭着眼。  
嘴唇刚分开来，伏见就趴到宗像肩膀上对着他耳朵吹气。  
“要在这里吗？”  
宗像已经习惯伏见的小小任性。“你那里。”  
伏见没意思似的倒在副驾上，啧了一声。“你是有多执念啊，宗像先生。”  
伏见的公寓并不宽敞，但是缺乏带有生活物品的物品，显得空旷而冷清。伏见的习惯，照旧是一边走一边脱衣服，脱了满地，到了床上，衣服已经脱得七七八八。伏见的方式，是全数投入，不顾一切，直至将自己榨的一滴都不剩。比起享受，更像是发泄。  
并排躺在床上时，宗像犹豫着，还是说了出口。  
“伏见君。这样自我消耗的方式，无法长久。拉琴也是，你投入太多感情了。别把自己先烧尽。”  
小提琴手伸展开清瘦的身体，懒懒地睁开一只眼。  
“你又如何，宗像先生。你倒是克制着自己呢。你那种节制理智的弹法，不知道多少情感潜藏在平静的海面之下，完全没有显露的意思，可怕极了。没有寄托感情的东西——其实根本不准备投入感情吧。那样就永远不会失落了，真是聪明。”  
“伏见君——”  
“并不是在指责你，相反，我不禁羡慕起了这一点呢。”伏见似是自言自语般的说，挑起讽刺的微笑。“因为这个，我才选择了你不是吗？”  
宗像沉默着，抚过伏见揪起他鬓角的手指。不知为何，他突然很想抽一支烟。  
他说了，伏见挥挥手。“抽吧。你做爱和抽烟的时候，才稍微像个人。”  
宗像用随身携带的打火机点燃香烟，烟灰点在可乐易拉罐里。伏见裸着起身敞开窗，夜风吹进来，扰乱苍白的烟雾。伏见立在窗边，望了一会儿夜空，打开琴盒取出他爱如珍宝的小提琴，搭上琴弓。旋律自他指尖流淌出来，似带有色彩般染上他的面颊，眉间因为无名的情感微微蹙起，紧闭的双眼藏匿了宗像所不知晓的真实。  
宗像听了一阵，不禁疑惑。  
“这是谁的曲子。”  
伏见已经收起小提琴，重新戴好戏言构成的面具。“平克·弗洛伊德。”  
宗像微微皱起眉。“我以为那是位心理学家。”  
伏见噗嗤一声笑了。“老古板。——不必在意。本就是不知道也无所谓的曲子。”  
“不失为优美的旋律。”宗像真心实意地说。“尤其是出自你之手。”  
“多—谢—了—”伏见一条腿跪上床，伸手夺过宗像手里夹着的烟，撅起嘴吹一口烟雾，继而玩笑般的一口吻上他。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 宗像身穿西服，带着善条，被当铺老板当成日本黑帮了。  
> 平克弗洛伊德是支摇滚乐队。


End file.
